Winter Wrap Up (song)
|length = 3:18 |bmiworkno = 13263157 |season = 1 |headercolor = #dadada |headerfontcolor = #c5a5d3}} Winter Wrap Up is a song sung by all the ponies in Ponyville. The song appeared in the first season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic in the episode of the same name. The sequence was posted to YouTube a month before the episode aired. __TOC__ Production and re-use The song has been released as a sing-along on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: A Pony For Every Season, has been played during an intermission of a Chuck E. Cheese's animatronic show, and is included in the My Little Pony Live Show. Instrumental versions of this song play during Twilight's organized wrap up in the same episode, during the character profile compilation on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season, and during the interactive storybook Twilight Sparkle: Teacher for a Day and its Ruckus Reader version Twilight Sparkle's Special Lesson. Discord briefly sings the song's chorus in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Pinkie Pie briefly uses the melody from the song for "Fruit Bat Roundup" in Bats!; in the IDW comics, Rarity, Dr. Hooves, and Fluttershy briefly sing a "Summer Wrap-Up" counterpart of the song on page 22 and a line of the song appears on page 18. It is the eighth track on the Songs of Friendship and Magic soundtrack album. It also serves as the first of two bonus tracks of side B on the Luna variant of the vinyl album Magical Friendship Tour. In an upcoming soundtrack release, the song is featured in a mashup with the season three song A True, True Friend Lyrics :Dash ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Pie ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play :Applejack ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Sparkle ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::How can I help? I'm new, you see ::What does everypony do? ::How do I fit in without magic? ::I haven't got a clue! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Applejack ::'Cause tomorrow spring– :Dash ::–is here! :Choir ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash ::Bringing home the southern birds ::A Pegasus' job begins ::And clearing all the gloomy skies ::To let the sunshine in ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow :Dash and Pinkie Pie ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice :Rarity ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below :Fluttershy ::We welcome back the southern birds :and Rarity ::So their families can grow! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! (Rarity Winter, winter) ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack ::No easy task to clear the ground ::Plant our tiny seeds ::With proper care and sunshine ::Everyone it feeds ::Apples, carrots, celery stalks ::Colorful flowers too ::We must work so very hard :Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest ::It's just so much to do! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Pie ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Choir ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face ::How will I do without my magic ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! :Choir ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::Let's finish our holiday cheer ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Mashup :Shoichet ::Three months of winter coolness ::And awesome holidays :Brown ::We've kept our hoovsies warm at home ::Time off from work to play ::But the food we've stored is runnin' out ::And we can't grow in this cold :Shoichet ::And even though I love my boots ::This fashion's getting old :Both ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::A friend will be there to help them see ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend ::The time has come to welcome spring ::And all things warm and green ::But it's also time to say goodbye ::It's winter we must clean ::We move the clouds ::And we melt the white snow ::When the sun comes up ::Its warmth and beauty will glow! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A friend will be there to help you see ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::('Cause tomorrow spring is here) ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend ::Little critters hibernate ::Under the snow and ice ::We wake up all their sleepy heads ::So quietly and nice ::We help them gather up their food ::Fix their homes below ::We welcome back the southern birds ::So their families can grow! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A friend will be there to help you see ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::('Cause tomorrow spring is here) ::To see the light that shines from a true, true friend :Shoichet ::Now that I know what they all do ::I have to find my place ::And help with all of my heart ::Tough task ahead I face :Both ::How will I do without my magic? ::Help the Earth pony way ::I wanna belong so I must ::Do my best today, ::Do my best today! ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A friend will be there to help you see ::(Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!) ::A true, true friend helps a friend in need ::('Cause tomorrow spring is here) ::To see the light (to light the light) ::That shines (that shines) ::From a true, true friend ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here ::'Cause tomorrow spring is here! References de:Winter-Ade-Tag es:Envolviendo el Invierno fr:L'hiver s'enfuit it:Winter Wrap Up ja:冬をお片づけ (歌) no:Pakk bort vinteren pl:Winter Wrap Up (piosenka) pt:Winter Wrap Up (música) ru:Последний день зимы (песня) sv:Ut med vintern Category:Album songs